PokePeril And Trainer Problems
by Rose-Petal-Falling324
Summary: Gary returns to Pallet Town after researching away to visit his Grandfather. He isn't the only one who is arriving at Pallet Town but he is the only one coming with good intentions. On Hiatus - Lost track with story and mya not be finished! Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Yay, my first ever try at a Pokemon story, I think it's gone quite well

I do not own Pokemon just my OC and my crazy, wacky ideas.

* * *

It was a bright, clear morning in Pallet Town when Delila Ketchum started her gardening for the day with Mr Mime. She started by pulling out all of the weeds. There wasn't many because she keeps on top of her garden but there's always them few that creep through. While she was doing that Mr Mime used the step ladder so he could reach high enough to trim the tall hedges on the left hand side of the garden. The step ladder wasn't on level ground and rocked dangerously every time Mr Mime moved.

"Be careful Mr Mime" Delila called when she noticed the step ladder rocking. She laughed slightly to herself and went back to pulling out the weeds. Mr Mime was so caring he sometimes tried to hard to be helpful. She turned around to put the weeds in the bucket she had and to get her new seeds.

"MIME!!" Delila turned back round quickly to see the step ladder lying on the floor but Mr Mime was no where to be seen. She dropped the seeds and ran to the hedge looking for the Pokemon. "Mime" the feeble word sounded muffled and she suddenly got an idea. She rolled up her sleeve and stuck her hand and arm into the hedge. She fumbled around for awhile until she felt something big and hard so she grabbed hold and pulled Mr Mime out of the hedge.

"Oh Mr Mime" Delila said sadly as she started to brush the leaves and twigs off a dazed Mr Mime. Delila then heard a smash and a bang in the kitchen before Ash came stumbling into the garden with only trousers, a top and one sock on.

"Mum, what happened? Is everyone okay?" He rushed out just before Pikachu came bounding out the door and stopped in between the two. Delila just laughed again before standing up and rounding on Ash.

"I hope you have clean underwear on young man" She said sternly, pointing at Ash before putting her hands on her hips.

-xxX-Xxx-

"Well Blastoise, we're nearly home, we can finally sort everything out" Gary said to the Poké Ball in his hand which held his Blastoise. He was standing on a cliff and he could see his home town, Pallet Town, in the distance. He couldn't wait to get back and see all his Pokemon again and to finally say what he's been waiting to say for 3 months ever since he realised the truth. He set off walking down the cliff but was soon stopped as a Gloom was stood blocking his path.

"Aha, finally" A girl's voice shouted from somewhere and seconds later a girl had jumped down from the trees to stand behind the gloom. "Trainer, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle." She stated, smirking and pointing at Gary. She had long black hair which almost reached her knees and green ribbons ties in random places. Her eyes stood out in amongst her long fringe as they were a deep green and matched her ribbons. She had short denim shorts and a black top which showed her belly with short green sleeves. She wore plain white trainers but had yellow laces and wore a bright pink belt which was slightly too loose so one side fell below her hip. her wrists were covered with many thin bangles of every colour and she wore a plain gold locket round her neck. Her Gloom had three black and three green ribbons tied round her left arm as well to match her owner.

Gary just stared at the girl before her words sunk in. Trainer? He wasn't a trainer and he didn't really want to battle. Why waste his time when he could just leave her and go home?

"Sorry, but I think you have the wrong person" He said smugly and started to walk past the girl and the Gloom. "I'm not even a trainer"

"Well you obviously can't be" She replied with out turning round to face Gary. "Because any trainer I know isn't a chicken like you" Gary froze at her words.

"Fine" He nearly shouted spinning round. "I'll battle you but you'll be sorry when I win" The girl turned around finally and Gloom moved in front of her.

"A one on one battle with no time limit. The last one standing wins" She said calmly, crossing her arms.

"Fine by me" Gary replied before choosing his Pokemon. "Blastoise I choose you" He shouted and threw the Poké Ball which produced Blastoise. "Blastoise Hydro-pump"

Blastoise bent down and shot the water out of his cannons at Gloom. The water was so fast that Gloom barley dodged and was knocked to the side. As soon as Gloom was hit, it got a little panicked and stated to realise it's awful aroma which caused Gary and Blastoise to back away a little.

"What? Don't you like Gloom's smell?" The girl shouted laughing to herself. "It is said that only 1 in 1,000 people enjoy the scent. Fortunately, I'm one of them. Gloom, Stun Spore"

On the girls order, the Gloom realised it's stun spore which immediately made Gary and Blastoise feel woozy. Gary could feel his legs going weak and thought quickly of a way out of it.

"Okay Gloom, Solar Beam. Give it all you got!" The girl shouted and her Gloom started to charge up it's solar beam. Gary's mind was racing, if he didn't think of a counter attack now then he was done for. "Now Gloom, Solar beam"

The solar beam shot straight out of Bloom's flower and was on a direct line to hit Blastoise. Which it did, it hit right underneath his kneck and because of the power, even though he is twice the size of Gloom, he was knocked of his feet and thrown back. When the smoke from Blastoise's landing had cleared it was obvious that the girl and her Gloom had won. Gary just stared in shock at what had happened. How could he have lost?

* * *

Please review and tell me whta you thought. It really helps and makes me fell better when people do


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go, chapter 2!! I do not own Pokemon!!

**Previous Chapter - **Delila and Mr Mime were working in the garden and Mr Mime fell into a hedge. He was pulled out and we found out that Everyone is quite happy in Pallet Town right now. Gary was challenged to a battle by a mysterious girl. Him and his Blastoise lost to her and her Gloom.

* * *

"Trio, Trio, Trio, Trio"

"Vulpix"

"Bulb, Bulbasaur"

"Alright, Alright, I'm sorry but I have to go get the groceries" Tracy told the Pokemon as they hurried up to him to play.

"Psy" Tracy turned around just in time to side step a Psyduck as he ran his way quickly holding his head. Tracy smirked and started walking back towards the house to get his money so he could go shopping.

He went in through the back door but didn't shut it, just as he was putting his wallet in his pocket he heard a squawk and a smash. He ran back down the stairs but fell the last few as a Pidgey swooped past his head and made him trip. He ran into the front room of Professor Oak's house to be met with chaos.

The was a Mankey hanging on the light and trying to forcefully pull out the still hot light bulb. There was about 15 Igglybuff bouncing around and knocking pictures off walls and ornaments off shelves. A Marowak was constantly throwing its bone at a Wheezing and making it bounce off a wall, every time releasing a little poisonous gas. A Jynx was moving around the room trying to kiss as many off the other Pokemon as possible but was stopped as she banged into a Pinsir and fell over.

Tracy just stared at the crazy scene before him and couldn't take in all that was happening as their was so many Pokemon. He quickly regained his senses and went to shut the door but had to jump out the way as a herd of Taurus ran through the house. He ran back outside to see what was causing the Pokemon to get worked up and saw a Gloom stood in the middle of the madness outside releasing some weird aroma.

"Ah, you there" He spun round to see a girl sat on the fence near the house. She had her legs crossed and her head tilted back slightly almost as if she was flirting with him. "I'm looking for Professor Oak"

"YOU!!" Gary Oak came running out of the back door carrying his slightly dazed Umbreon in his arms and glaring madly at the girl he had battled with before. "What are you doing here. Beating me wasn't good enough for you, eh?"

Gary was wearing a plain white top that fitted his body shape perfectly and the sleeves reached his elbow. He had tight black jeans on and black and white checkered converse. He had a studded belt on and his black back pack was thrown to the side near the door. His hair was messy but still and he looked exhausted as if he had ran all the way to the lab from that cliff.

"Oh, it's the chicken trainer" The girl said with a shrug of her shoulders and turned her attention to her Gloom. Gary clenched his fists but refused to let her win and shout at her. "Come here Gloom" Gloom waddled over to stand beside the girl and cause Tracy and Gary to both back away because of the smell.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Tracy asked timidly as the girl jumped of the fence.

"My name is Jessica Anastasia Miranda Price, but you can just call me Jessie" She answered, smiling calmly and sweetly and Tracy before smirking mischievously at Gary. Gary glared back in response but changed his attention to Umbreon when she started struggling in his arms. Gary let her go and Umbreon sprinted to gate at the side of the house just as Professor Oak came through.

"Oh, there's quite a crow here" the Professor exclaimed cheerily. "Gary, welcome back" Professor Oak hugged his grandson even though Gary looked quite embarrassed as there was people there. "And who are you?" He asked Jessie with a welcoming smile.

"Hi, Im Jessica Price, Professor Rittenway said he sent you a letter about me" She explained walking over to the elderly man and shaking his hand.

"Yes, I did receive that letter" He replied before turning to the other two to introduce her. "This is Jessica Price and for a while she will be working her at lab"

-xxX-Xxx-

"What, Gary's back?" Ash asked his Mum in disbelieve as she told him the news over dinner.

"Mmhmm, plus this girl, Jessica, is apparently a very good trainer" Delila answered before taking a sip of her fizzy water. "She's been in a few competitions but only did very well in the Orange Island league when she won. She also used to be a coordinator as well and came sixth in the Grand Festival."

"Wow that's pretty good, how old is she?" Ash asked, now extremely curious in this girl.

"A year older than you, so 17" Delila answered simply as she continued to eat the dinner she and Mr Mime had cooked.

"Well Pikachu, We're going to have to challenge this Jessica and show her how good we are" Ash told Pikachu who was eating near the door.

"Pika" Pikachu agreed happily before continuing to eat his food.

-xxX-Xxx-

As Pallet Town slept that night three mysterious cloaked figures snuck into the back of Professor Oak's lab and took pictures of all the Pokemon they could find. They than left as quietly and as quickly as they came and didn't leave a single trace of them being there.

* * *

Yey, 2nd chapter down.

Please review and check out my other stories. I really want to know what you think and I don't care if you flame.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter - **Tracy was having trouble with the Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab when Jessica Price showed up along with Gary a few minutes later. Jessica got a job got job in the lab and Ash and Pikachu decided they were going to battle her. In the night some people came and took photos of the Pokemon in Professor Oak's lab.

* * *

"Hey chicken trainer, you going out?" Jessie asked as she saw Gary putting on his jacket.

"Don't call me that and yes I am" Gary replied without even looking at her.

"Well can I come with?" Gary was so shocked by the question he spun round so quick he ended up stumbling a bit as he lost balance. "I haven't been around the town yet and I don't know anyone else here"

"Fine, but on one condition you have to call me by my name" Gary answered and headed towards the door.

Jessie quickly followed him grabbing a half length white jacket to put over her orange vest top. She had long green beads on to match her green shorts and she was wearing white converse and an orange belt. She was still wearing her bangles and had orange, Green and white ribbons in her hair.

Gary was wearing black tight jeans and black and white checkered converse again but her had a plain black top with a black and white checkered jacket. He had brought Umbreon out with him as he missed being around her and Jessie had thankfully not brought her gloom.

-xxX-Xxx-

"Ash, are you sure you want to do this?" Misty asked as she and Ash walked through Pallet Town to Professor Oak's lab.

"Of course I want to do this" Ash stated confidently "I'm always looking for a new challenge and now ones found me"

"Who are you going to use?" Misty asked after they turned a corner into the shopping area.

"Depends who she uses, I guess Pikachu would be my first choice anyway" Ash told her before he spotted someone familiar in the crowds. "Brock!!" He shouted running up to his friend.

"Hey, I've been looking for you two" He said once the two had reached him. he bent down and gave Misty a kiss on the cheek and then joined them walking to the lab.

-xxX-Xxx-

"So you've never been to that lake?" Jessie asked to reassure that hasn't been to the lake she was telling him about.

"No, never. I didn't spend much time in that area" Gary answered

"Err, Gary? Do you know him?" Jessie asked curiously. Gary looked to where she was pointing and he saw Ash running towards them with Misty and Brock close behind.

"What are you doing here?" Ash shouted as Donn as he reached the pair "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" He demanded as Misty and Brock caught up with them.

Ash was wearing a plain back shirt with his blue jacket and baseball cap on. He had on plain light jeans and trainers. Misty had a yellow t-shirt with denim half length trousers and plain trainers on as well. Brock was wearing a green t-shirt with ROCK written on it in thick black letters. He had on dark, simple jeans and wore black and green converse.

"God Ash, we haven't seen each other in months and I don't even get a hello" Gary teased, smirking. Umbreon seemed quite happy to see Ash as she was jumping up at him and the other two.

"Like hell I'll say hello. In all the months we haven't seen each other you wrote to me twice and didn't even bother to tell me you were coming back" Ash was still shouting and many people walking past were stopping to see what was happening.

"Look I'm really sorry but I have a busy schedule. If you still want to fight then can we please do it somewhere else cause I prefer not to have an audience" With his last words, Gary gestured to the gang of girls who were giggling and sharing ideas on what was going on with them.

"No I don't want to fight" Ash said quietly before regaining his composure and turning to face Jessie. "I want to challenge you to a battle"

"No"

"Why not?" Ash almost whined, wanting to know why his challenge was turned down

"Because I don't feel like battling you" Jessie answered simply while she looked Misty and Brock up and down. "I'll battle her though" She said pointing at Misty.

* * *

Short chapter to the rest I know, sorry

Please review and flame if you want


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter - **Gary and Jessie went for a walk round Pallet Town while Ash, Mist and Brock were heading to Professor Oak's lab so that Ash could challenge Jessie. The two groups ended up meeting in the middle of the town and Ash challenged Jessie but she refused. Then she said that she would battle Misty.

* * *

"What" Gary, Ash, Misty and Brock all exclaimed at the same time.

"I said 'I'll battle her'" Jessie repeated, pointing at Misty again.

"I have a name you know" Misty told Jessie and gave her bag to Brock. "And yes, I'll battle you" The other three just stared at Misty in shock before they noticed that the two girls were now walking towards Professor Oak's lab, so they quickly followed.

-xxX-Xxx-

On the outskirts of Pallet Town, hiding among the trees in Viridian forest there was five cloaked figures. The five were wearing hoods and talking in low whispers to make sure no one would know they were there.

"It doesn't matter what Pokemon they are as long as we get lots" The tallest person stated in a low and rough voice.

"It does matter because there is no point getting lots of Pokemon if they're all useless" The second smallest person countered in a high voice.

"There is no point discussing what Pokemon we are going to take until we come up with a way of getting them" The second tallest person said so quietly as if it was to themselves but the others still heard. This person's voice was slightly lower then the second smallest person's voice and was very calming and soft. They were facing away from the rest of the group and did not turn around even when the two that were arguing both took of there hoods.

The tallest person was male and had short, spiky brown hair with hazel eyes. He had a square face and stubble on his chin but also wore a red necklace which matched his red cloak. The second smallest person was female and had long blond hair tied in a plait and dark blue eyes. She had pale skin and wore a gray necklace to math her gray cloak. Both glared at the back of the second tallest person before turning to the other two people there.

"There's no one around so we might as well take of these awful hoods. The smallest person said in a extremely high and annoying voice. Her and the remaining person removed there hoods and were closely followed by the second tallest person as they turned to face them.

The smallest person was a green haired young girl with gray eyes. Her hair was in bunches and she wore a yellow necklace which matched her yellow cloak. The second tallest person was also female with long dark purple hair, tied with a red bow. She had amethyst eyes and wore a blue necklace which matched her blue cloak. The last person was male and had black hair which hung past his ears and covered his eyes. He was very, very pale and had a green necklace on which matched his green cloak.

"Now, lets make a plan!" The girl with purple hair ordered.

-xxX-Xxx-

"You go first" Jessie called from where she was standing opposite Misty. They decided on a best out of three battle and we now by the lake out the back of the lab.

"Okay, then lets go Staryu!" Misty called and released her chosen Pokemon.

"I'll choose Flaaffy then!" Jessie did the same as Misty and released her Pokemon. Flaaffy came out of the Poké Ball and just sat on the ground staring at Staryu.

"Staryu, into the water" Misty ordered, Staryu immediately jumped into the lake and disappeared from view. Jessie and Flaaffy didn't react but just waited, looking to see if staryu was going to attack. And then it did, Staryu came flying out of the water and went to tackle Flaaffy but with a sudden burst of energy the electric Pokemon jumped out the way.

"Flaaffy, Thunderbolt" Jessie called and Flaaffy released it's most powerful attack. The thunderbolt hit Staryu directly and as it was still wet the attack was even more effective. Staryu fell to the ground and landed and Misty's feet with it's jewel flashing.

"Staryu return" Misty shouted and hel out the Poké Ball for Staryu to return to. "Thanks Staryu, you choose first this time" Misty said once Staryu was back in her bag.

"Okay, then I'll use Golem" Jessie called and released her second Pokemon. Misty smirked to herself as she realised that Jessie didn't know she was a water Pokemon trainer or she wouldn't have chosen a ground type.

"Right, I choose Gyarados" Misty shouted happily and threw her Poké Ball with Gyarados in. She almost burst out laughing when she saw the look of shock and near horror on her opponents face as the water Pokemon was released into the water.

"Stupid Golem, making me choose you" Jessie shouted playfully at her Pokemon. "Use rock throw"

Golem immediately started throwing any rock it could get it's hand on at Gyarados. Most of them did no damage or affect the water Pokemon at ll. There was a few that hit and brought slight pain to Gyarados but the rocks weren't big enough to cause any real damage.

"Alright, try a mega punch" Golem ran towards the lake an jumped at Gyarados bring his arm back ready to punch. Gyarados managed to dive out of the way and Goleanded n the other side of the lake.

"Gyarados use hyper beam" Gyarados pulled his head back and shot his hyper straight at Golem.

"Golem, defense curl" Golem curled just before the beam hit him. Once all the smoke and gravel had cleared the group saw Golem lying on the floor dazed and unable to battle. "Golem, return"

"This time I'll use Politoed" Misty released her third and final Pokemon.

"Then I choose Lapras" Jessie released her choice of Pokemon hoping that her water Pokemon could beat Misty's. "Okay, begin with Mist"

Mist filled the whole area of the battle. Neither Misty or Politoed could see a thing so they didn't know where to attack or where Lapras was. Eventually Misty got sick of waiting and decided to try attack anyway.

"Politoed, use dig" Politoed complied and dug under ground so that Lapras didn't know where it was. Eventually the mist cleared and Politoed was still hidden under ground somewhere. "Now Politoed water gun"

Politoed jumped out of the ground right in front of Lapras and hit it dead on with it's water gun. Lapras was pushed backwards and fell into the lake but was not damaged anymore than that.

"Politoed lets confuse them, use double team" Misty called the order and immediately Politoed started multiplying so that no one could tell which was the real one.

"Lapras use hydro pump on all of them" Jessie shouted and Lapras attacked them all with her hydro pump. Eventually the real Politoed was hit and he was thrown backwards but was still able to battle. "Okay, lapras body slam it"

Lapras jumped in the air and came down very quickly about to hit Politoed. Politoed managed to move out of the way in time and returned to standing in front of Misty. Lapras went back in the water and prepared for the next move.

"Politoed use water gun"

"Lapras you use water gun as well"

Both Pokemon used the same attack and they met in the middle. Politoed and Lapras gave it their all but their attacks ended up rebounding and knocking themselves out. All five of the people there just looked on in shock at what had happened. Two Pokemon in a battle disabling themselves.

"Well I guess it's a tie" Brock stated after awhile.

"No, it can't be a tie" Jessie whined. "It's not fair, oh Lapras" She ran over and started hugging her Pokemon.

"Well done you two, that really was a great battle" Ash said cheerfully once Politoed and Lapras had been returned to their Poke Balls.

"I could of beaten either of you" Gary said playfully as they walked back into the lab.

"Yeah, well maybe we should battle again chicken trainer" Jessie shouted, losing her temper.

"Bring it on anytime" Gary responded "And I won't let you win like last time"

"They're almost as bad as Ash and Gary are" Misty observed dully as her, Ash and Brock watched the other two argue.

* * *

Please Review, it really helps me. The more reviews I get the more I'm in a mood to write!!

I love writing battles, it's so fun!


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous Chapter - **Misty agreed to battle Jessie mush to the three boys' shock. The five cloaked figures were revealed and we learnt a little of their purpose. Misty and Jessie had a best of three battle which ended in a tie.

* * *

It was pitch black out the back of Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town. There was no lights on in the lab and the nearest street light was not close enough to illuminate the Pokemon's area.

"You two, keep a look out. We don't want anyone finding us" The leader of the group of five whispered to the tallest man and the blond haired girl. The girl flipped her long purple hair over her shoulder before she, the blond haired boy and the green haired girl made there way over to the lake.

"I'll go to the left" The girl with green hair whispered happily and skipped round the left side of the lake. She stopped when she spotted some water Pokemon in the lake and pulled out a Poké Ball. "Go Raichu Thunderbolt" She was still whispering as she called out her Pokemon.

Raichu landed right next to the lake and started to charge up so it could attack. The other four members started to make there way around to where the small girl was standing. The purple haired girl pulled out a net and as soon as Raichu released it's most powerful attack she threw it in the water. The man with brown hair pulled it out along with an assortment of water Pokemon.

"Quick run, someones' turned ther lights on" The girl with blond hair said and all five people ran into the tress behind the lake along with the net full of Pokemon.

-xxX-Xxx-

"I can't believe someone would actually steal the water Pokemon" Brock stated as he, Ash, Misty, Gary and Jessie talked about what had happened the night before.

"You said that Professor Oak heard a Pokemon use thunderbolt?" Misty asked Gary to make sure she heard him right, he nodded in agreement. "Well we all know someone with a Flaaffy"

"Oh no, she's on to me. I'll have to return all the Pokemon that are now flopping around in ma room" Jessie said dully, as Misty threw her an accusing glare to go with what she said. "If you're going to think about it that way, we all know someone with a Pikachu"

"Hey, I didn't do it" Ash shouted at no one in particular.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Jessie explained "Just because we have electric Pokemon doesn't mean we did it"

"She's right" Brock agreed from where he was sat on the grass. "We shouldn't start blaming people until we know all the facts"

"Breon" Umbreon suddenly started running off towards the forest.

"Umbreon wait" Gary called and ran after her. The other four followed but once they reached the forest there was no sign of Gary or Umbreon.

"Oh no" Misty stated as she looked around trying to see any signs of the pair but only noticed the storm now forming above them.

"GARY! UNBREON!" Ash shouted as he also looked around. It started to rain and they all decided to go and get Professor Oak to help.

-xxX-Xxx-

"Umbreon, come back" Gary called as he chased his Pokemon through the trees. It had started raining about 5 minutes ago and it was really cold. Suddenly Umbreon stopped running. Gary stopped and saw that she has stopped because there was a xatu stood there.

"Oh dear" Gary heard a voice echo all around him. "looks like you've stumbled onto something you'll wish you hadn't. Xatu Psychic"

The Xatu realeased it's attack but Umbreon managed to dodge and growled, ready to attack. Gary was still trying to find where the voice was coming from. He sighed and turned to the battle.

"Umbreon tackle" He shouted. Umbreon immediately ran towards the other Pokemon with immense speed.

"Reflect" The voice echoed again and Umbreon's tackle was made useless. "Now, fly and Aerial ace"

The Xatu flew into the sky and dived down into an Aerial ace. Umbreon tried to dodge but wasn't able to and was hit dead on. She was thrown back and went straight through the bark of a tree. The Xatu didn't stop there though, it carried on and hit Gary as well. Gary was also thrown back but not as hard and ended up with a deep cut running along his stomach.

"Xatu, lets go" The Xatu flew of into the trees and left Gary and Umbreon just lying on the floor.

-xxX-Xxx-

"Gary!" Ash called as he, Brock, Misty, Professor Oak and Tracy looked for Gary and Umbreon.

"Umbreon!" Misty shouted before wrapping her arms around herself as it got colder. She thought she heard some rustling in the bushes behind her so she turnde to look even though the others were already walking on ahead.

"M..misty" Misty was shocked when she heard her name but was more shocked at whose voice it was.

Gary stumbled out of the bush with Umbreon, unconciuos and wrapped in he owners jacket, in his arms. Gary was deathly pale and was shaking uncontrolably. Misty could clearly see the cut on Gary's stomach and how deep it was as well as how much blood Gary had already lost. Eventually Gary couldn't hold himself up any more and he collapsed at the water Pokemon trainer's feet.

"Oh my god, guys help" Misty called before she dropped to her knees and tried to warm Gary up by rubbing his arms.

"What is it Misty, did you loose something?" Ash asked as he and the rest of the search party came to where Misty and Gary were "Gary!"

* * *

Yay, cliffhanger. Well yay for me anyway, he he he

Please review and flame if you want to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous Chapter - **The five people stole water Pokemon from Professor Oak's lab. Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock and Jessie were discussing what happened when Umbreon ran off and Gary followed. A storm came so the other four went to get help to find the pair. Gary and Umbreon got in a battle with a unknown trainer and a Xatu, Umbreon was beaten and hurt. Gary was hurt as well. Misty found Gary and Umbreon and called the others to where they were.

* * *

"Come on Wurmple, String Shot" Jessie called to her Wurmple. Wurmple built up for the attack but only let out one thin, short string which blew away. Jessie sweat dropped and pulled out a Poké Ball. "Wurmple return."

"Gloom" Jessie turned round and smiled at her Gloom to show she was alright. Gloom waddled in front of her and used acid on the tree Jessie was trying to get Wurmple to bind. The tree melted away where the acid hit and the top fell onto the ground.

"Thanks Gloom, you're the best Pokémon anyone could ever want" Jessie said as she bent down and hugged her friend.

As the two hugged, Gloom began to glow and eventually became just white light. Jessie backed away and looked on as her Gloom evolved. Gloom grew in size and lost the leaves on the top of her head. Her flower go bigger and she became a lot more hyper. Once she was done there was no longer a Gloom there but a Vileploom instead.

-xxX-Xxx-

'Where am I? I'm warm. There's something heavy on my chest. Am I dead? My stomach hurts. I must be alive. The last thing I remember was trying to get Umbreon back to Pallet Town. I hope She's okay. Oh, I wish Ash would stop snoring. ASH!'

Gary opened his eyes quickly and noticed the heavy thing on his chest was Umbreon. She was asleep, as was Ash who was sat in a chair with his head resting on his arms on the side of the bed. He looked at the window and realised it was dark outside. He heard a thud but thought nothing of it. He slowly and carefully moved Umbreon of his chest and onto the bed next him before he sat up properly. He lifted his T-shirt and saw his stomach was bandaged and he could tell he had stitches.

"Oh My God, YAY!" Someone shouted from outside. Ash and Umbreon both woke up suddenly and looked around to see what the noise was. Umbreon was first to notice Gary was awake and curled up in his lap. Once Ash realised he smiled happily and hugged the other. Gary just laughed when Umbreon got jealous and tried to bite Ash.

-xxX-Xxx-

"Why did we have to catch water Pokémon?" The girl with green hair whined to the leader of the group. "There was plenty of electric Pokémon there"

"Well water Pokémon are better" The leader anounced simply.

"No there not" The young girl replied.

"She's right, water Pokémon aren't best, flying Pokémon are" The girl with blond hair butted in smiling sweetly. "And I saw quite a few"

"Them three are always fighting" The guy with brown hair stated to the guy with black hair. The two were leaning against trees watching the water Pokémon they stole while the three girls were arguing over them.

"I say we trade them off and get even better Pokémon" The girl with green hair shouted excitedly.

"No, we should keep them and use them to catch more Pokémon" The leader stated angrily.

"But even better, we could just send them straight to the boss" The girl with blond hair added happily.

"Or, we could use some of them to trade, some of them to catch others and some of them to send straight to the boss" The guy with black hair said simply shocking the three girls.

"That's a great idea"

"yeah lets do that"

"I'm the leader but I get ruled over"

-xxX-Xxx-

Vileploom ran around on the grass happily with Pikachu while Jessie, Misty, Brock and Tracy were sat down watching them.

"It's really great that Gloom evolved" Misty told Jessie before sipping her lemonade.

"I know, Vileploom looks so heppy and healthy" Brock added as he let his eyes follow the two Pokémon as they ran around a tree. He stopped before he got too dizzy and turned his attention back to the group. "Do you think you might enter Vileploom in any contests?"

"Well I was hoping to use Wurmple but it just isn't able to use any attacks so I guess" Jessie answered before looking sadly at Wurmple's Pokéball.

"Do you want Wurmple to be a Beautifly or a Dustox?" Tracy asked when he spotted what Jessie was looking at.

"I'm not really bothered. As long as it's healthy and pretty I'm okay with it" Jessie replied, laughing slightly.

* * *

Short chapter I know, I just couldn't do much with this chapter.

Please review it really helps, even if it is flaming or saying the story is rubbish.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous Chapter - **Jessie was training her Wurmple when her Gloom stepped in and evolved into a Vileploom. Gary woke up and Ash and Umbreon were asleep at his side waiting for him to wake up. Jessie, Misty, Tracy and Brock discussed Pokemon and Jessie said she didn't mind if she got a Beautifly or a Dustox.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Pallet Town. Everyone was enjoying the nice weather. Parents had taken their kids to the park or out to play, teenagers were hanging round with their friends and other people were gardening while the weather was right. Everyone was enjoying the nice weather, that is everyone apart from Gary Oak.

"GARY!" Gary froze where he was, trying to pull on his jeans but was failing horrendously. Delila was standing in the door way with her hands on her hips and she was scowling. "You are supposed to be staying bed!"

"Sorry" Gary said meekly before taking his jeans off and getting back into his bed. Delila's face lightened up as She moved forward and helped Gary get settled. "Thanks Delila"

"That's alright Gary, as long as you get better than it's all worth it" Delila told him as she opened the window to let some fresh air in. "Are you hungry because I can do you something to eat if you want?"

"No thanks, I'm fine" Gary answered smiling.

"Are you sure?" Delila asked looking sceptical.

"Yeah, I'm not hungry" Gary reassured. Delila just shrugged her shoulders and left the room before heading to the kitchen and preparing lunch.

**-xxX-Xxx-**

Unlike earlier on in the day, the weather was now terrible in Pallet Town. The brightness that had brought light to the town just a few hours ago had now disappeared and been replaced by darkness which was caused by the black clouds now filling the sky. The air was warm and enjoyable earlier on was now cold and depressing. The dark clouds were producing bolts of lightning, deafening thunder and an ongoing downpour of rain.

Misty was sat on the window seat in the guest room in Ash's house. She looked out at the empty streets and the puddles gathering in the gardens. She was transfixed at watching each and every rain drop hit the ground. Eventually watching the rain would not keep her interested any longer so she decided to go for a wander.

"Brock, what are you doing?" She asked as soon as she walked into the Ketchum's kitchen to see nearly the whole room was covered in flour. Dirty cooking equipment and other half used ingredients laid on work ops and even on the floor.

"Oh, hey Misty" Brock answered looking over his shoulder. He still had his back turned and his hand were mixing something in a bowl. After a few seconds Brock turned round and showed the bowl to Misty. "I'm making loads of food for Delila and Professor Oak and Gary. You know, as a sort of thank you and hope you get better soon"

Misty laughed to herself slightly before she left the kitchen and entered the living room. As soon as she had settled down on the comfy chair in the corner the phone rang. She waited a few seconds before realising no one else coul answer and then picked up the phone.

"Hello"

_"Hello Misty, it's Professor Oak"_

Misty smiled when she heard the cheery voice of the old Professor come through the phone.

_"I was wondering if Ash was there?"_

"No Professor, I'm sorry he might be but I have no idea where he is" Misty explained before looking around, hoping Ash might magically appear.

_"Oh well, if you see him could you please tell him that I am making sure his Pokemon are okay through this storm"_

"Sure will Professor don't worry" Misty replied smiling brightly although she was speaking over the phone.

**-xxX-Xxx-**

"Quick guys, over here" James shouted once he had found a cave that he and the rest of team rocket could hide from he storm in. Jessie and Meowth ran up behind and pushed him into the cave before following closely. As they walked deeper into the cave the sound of the thunder and the pouring rain eventually disappeared but there was voices that were getting louder.

"Come on Lucas, please" They heard a young voice plead. They moved a bit quicker towards the voices and peeped round a boulder to see five people and a tank of water Pokemon.

"Annie, stop being so childish" The man with brown hair told the younger girl with green bunches. "Just leave him alone"

"Fine, ruin all my fun Craig" the girl called Annie retorted before storming off to chat to a girl with long blond hair.

"She's just playing, you should ignore her" Craig tried to explain to Lucas but the other male just walked straight past him and sat by himself.

"Oooh, someone has a crush" Craig spun round to see the leader stood with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. Craig just glared nad went to try talk to Lucas again.

"Bianca, what do you think of my picture?" Annie came running over and shoved the paper in the leader's, Bianca's, face. "Ran says it's too simple but I like it" She jabbed her thumb at the girl with blond hair who was now talking to Craig and Lucas. Bianca opened her mouth to reply but caught sight of somethings shadow.

"Go, Shellos use water gun" Every one spun round to see the Sinnoh Pokemon appear and shoot it's water gun at what seemed to be just the cave wall. Eventually Team Rocket came flying out and crashed into the other side of the cave. When their head stopped spiining they looked up to be met with five nagry glares.

* * *

Yay, finally can write again

Please review, flame if you want, I don't mind

Soz bout mix up if you have already read this chapter but I have been writing this and Beyblading At Hogwarts at the same time so I got a bit mixed up with the names.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous Chapter - **Gary was stuck inside when everybody else was out in the nice weather. Brock decided to do some cooking as the weather drastically changed and Team Rocket got themselves in a real pickle.

* * *

"Hi, don't mind us we were just leaving" Jessie said after she had suddenly jumped onto her knees, she let out a fake laugh and started to slowly crawl away from the five people in capes.

"And where do you think you're going?" The girl named Bianca who had used a Shellos called before an Electobuzz blocked Team Rocket's path. They froze instantly when they saw the Pokemon that the young girl named Annie had released.

"Looks like we might need to teach these guys a lesson" Annie said before sticking her tongue out at the Jessie, James and Meowth who were cowering on the floor. She opened her mouth to order her Electabuzz to attack but she was interrupted.

"Excuse me but last time I checked I was still in charge here and I say we don't harm them" Bianca shouted before pulling out another Poké Ball to show she was ready to fight if she had to. While the group started to argue and insult each other the two Pokemon got confused and Team Rocket were too stupid to realise that they could sneak past them and succeed in getting out of the cave unnoticed.

-xX-Xx-

"Wait, Beautifly! Come back!" A young boy with blueish black hair and simple black glasses shouted as he chased after a Beautifly that was sparkling in the sun. After he chased the Pokemon for about one minute a girl with long brown hair and a red bandanna jumped out and brought Beautifly back to it's Poké Ball.

"You didn't have to chase her Max, I could have just done that" The girl told her little brother before she put the now smaller Poké Ball in her white shoulder bag.

"I was just trying to help May" Max almost whined before taking his brown bag off his sister. He started walking about half a step behind May, he had done it for so long it just came natural now since she was older than him and she already had Pokemon. Max was now nine years old and was turning ten in two months. He had a calender which he carried with him everywhere so he could count down the days until he could get his first Pokemon.

"We should reach Pallet Town in about 20 minutes" May told Max as she almost skipped down the path in Viridian Forest. She had black leggings on which reached her knees and a white flurry skirt. She had a tight t-shirt which was red and white with black and white gloves. Her white bag was over her shoulder and her white and black trainers were still almost spotless even though she had been walking in them for days. Her brother, however, was wearing a plain turquoise t-shirt and brown knee length shorts. He had plain black trainers and was just carrying his brown bag in his hand.

"I can't believe I'll get to spend time learning from Professor Oak" Max exclaimed suddenly, shocking May slightly. "This will be perfect. Everything will be fresh in my mind when I start my Pokemon journey" May just shook her head at her brother. She was happy he was so excited but sometimes she worried that he tried to base everything to do with Pokemon on research and text book information.

-xX-Xx-

Gary was feeling a lot better now from his match with the mysterious girl. He had just gotten out of bed and was headed down the stairs to the kitchen in Professor Oak's house. His hair was still ruffled from his moving around as he slept and he hadn't bothered to put on slippers or socks. He was wearing a baggy, plain black top and loose gray bottoms which hung off his hips.

"Morning" Tracy greeted the other boy once he had entered the kitchen. Gary smiled in return before opening the fridge and pouring himself a glass of apple juice. Tracy left the kitchen a few seconds after to make sure all the Pokemon in the back garden were okay.

While he walking around the edge of the large garden he tripped over a rock, or what he thought was a rock at first. After he found what he had tripped over and examined it he realised it was a leaf stone. This shocked him thoroughly and after he scanned the area where he was he found a few more of the stones that will make certain Pokemon evolve. He gathered a few and ran back into the kitchen to show Gary and then Professor Oak.

* * *

Short chapter, I know.

Please review or flame or whatever. It really helps.


	9. AN

Sorry but it will probably take me awhile to update this story as i have exams and stuff right now. I will try update as soon as possible.

Also ,me and two of my friends have opened an account called fallen-stars-stories!

There will be a big mixture of different stories on from a range of different animes, mangas, books, films, games and cartoons.

I will be including one shots based off this story and my others. Please check out the stories we have once they are up. ^_^


	10. Chapter 9

**Previous Chapter - **Team Rocket were idiots as the 5 people argued and May and Max came to Pallet Town. Tracy found a lot of leaf stones.

* * *

"Professor!" Tracy yelled from outside. He had gone out to check on all the Pokemon and noticed immediately that there was quite a few missing. Professor Oak ran outside once he heard Tracey call for him, he ran out so fast that he didn't have time to put on his white lab coat.

"What is..it Tracey,...what's...wrong?" Professor oak rushed out between the deep breathes he was taken since he had ran as fast as he could.

"There's more Pokemon missing, we have to do something to get them back" Tracey began to ramble while Professor Oak could just stare at the lack of Pokemon left. There was only about half the amount that there was the day before.

-xxX-Xxx-

"Ash, Where are you?!" Misty shouted as she and Brock searched the Forest for their friend who had ran off after a Pidgeot. Misty shook her head when she realised the hyper trainer was too far away now.

"Maybe we should head back now?" Brock suggested while stretching. The young water Pokemon nodded and started to walk to the edge of the forest. Brock caught up with her and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist. They walked in silence until they came out of the forest and saw a girl and a boy stood a few meters away with their backs to the couple. Brock immediately recognized the siblings from Petalburg City but it took Misty a few seconds for their appearance to sink in.

"May, Max!" Brock shouted happily at started waving when the May and max turned to look at who had shouted them. The two ran back to the older pair smiling joyfully.

"Brock you're here too, that's so great" The coordinator exclaimed before hugging Brock tightly. "And Misty as well" She turned to Misty hugged her as well.

-xxX-Xxx-

"Pikachu did you see it?" Ash asked his Pokemon companion as they ran together after a Pidgeot. "I swear it's largest one I've ever seen, I have to catch it!"

"Poké Ball, go!" A high, mystifying voice echoed through the trees and the large Pidgeot was caught in a Poké Ball with grey rings painted on. Ash stopped dead before tensing and crouching a little so he was in his fighting position. "Hmmm...I know who you are" The voice came from all directions and confused Ash.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"It doesn't matter who I really am for us to battle..." A girl with long blond hair slowly appeared frm the trees right in front of Ash. She was wearing a grey cloak to cover her clothes and was smirking. "All you need to know is I'm the one who hurt your precious boyfriend" Ash, who was just reaching for a Poké Ball, froze at the mention of Gary.

The girl, Ran, slowly removed her cloak revealing herself to only be wearing denim short shorts, basically hot pants, and a plain pink strapless, tight top. She threw her cloak to the side and removed one Poké Ball from inside her bra before replacing it with the Pidgeot she had just caught. She then extended her arm towards Ash who still hadn't moved and her smirk disappeared.

"I, Ran Ohari, challenge you, Ash Ketchum, to a one on one Pokemon battle to our own terms" She was now completely serious. "That means we each pick what we get if we win, you can go first" Finally the younger Pokemon trainer took a step back before sighing and beginning to talk.

"...If I win...you have to leave the group you're working with and tell me everything that has happened with them"

"Fine, then if I win you must let me battle that boy and his Umbreon again" Her choice shocked Ash and he growled slightly, glaring at her. She smirked before deciding to rub salt in the wound and explain her choice. "You see, this time I wanna totally destroy them, his blood makes a pretty picture"

"You bitch!" The black haired trainer snapped causing Ran to smirk even more, if that was even possible.

"What? You want to quit. That would me make me the automatic winner" Ash growled again before choosing which Pokemon he would use in his mind and shaking his head at the blond girl to show he wasn't going to back down.

-xxX-Xxx-

Both Pokemon and both trainers lay exhausted on the ground. The battle had been fierce but only one person has finally won.

"I can't believe that just happened" Ash said to himself before passing out.

* * *

Arrrrrgghhhh, I know it seems like a cliff hanger and it sort of is, but really it isn't. I just can't be bothered to write the battle know so I will be writing it as a one shot story instead. It will be out before the next chapter of this story but you don't have to read it to keep with the story or anything.

Please review and give ideas of what you think the battle should be like and who should win. ^_^


	11. Chapter 10

**Previous Chapter - **More Pokemon are taken from Professor Oak's lab and May and Max come to Pallet Town. Ash is confronted by Ran Ohari and wins a battle against so she is forced to leave her group.

Warning - I have writers block but I need to update so this chapter is very bad. Spent ages on description as well.

* * *

After the battle between Ash and Ran, both trainers managed to drag themselves back to Pallet Town, although Ran was reluctant to go. She followed Ash all the way to his town so she can complete her part of the deal she made with the other trainer. Everyone immediately tried to persuade Ash to make the blond leave, they didn't trust her one bit.

After May and Max had heard what she had done they didn't even dare stay in the same room as her. After being reassured by Ash that Ran was going to help now Misty, Brock and Gary agreed to listen to what she had to say. Since Ran was going to be giving them information anyway, Professor Oak agreed to listen as well.

"Our leader is a girl named Bianca, she specialises in water Pokemon. Although she is our leader I'm sure she doesn't choose what we do. She always seems to regret doing what she tells us to do" Ran explained to the five people sat opposite her. The blond was sat on an arm chair in the Ketchum's living room, opposite her on a three-seater couch was Misty, Ash and Gary. Professor Oak was sat next to the couch on a dining chair and Brock was sat on the floor in front of the other end of the couch, leaning against Misty's legs.

Ran had taken off her cloak and was now only wearing a strappy pale pink top, short denim shorts and pale pink flip-flops. She had her hair let down and straightened so it reached it's full length down to her waist. Professor Oak was clad in his white lab coat with a red t-shirt and brown trousers underneath. Ash was wearing a plain white t-shirt with black knee leng shorts as he had changed inot his resting clothes after the battle with Ran. Gary was also wearing relaxation clothes in the form of a plain black t-shirt and grey sweat pants. Misty had her hair let down, which now reached just below her shoulder blaids. She was wearing an knee length black, flowing gypsy skirt with a long white top. Brock was wearing the most plain clothes ot of the group, these being a plain brown t-shirt and light blue jeans.

"So you all have a type of Pokemon you specialise in?" Professor Oak asked curiously leaning forward in his chair.

"Yeah, I prefer flying Pokemon, the fact that they can fly through the air with no limit" Ran was suddenly lost in her own world, staring blankly at the wall behind the couch with a sweet smile on her face. Gary shifted anxiously in his seat, he recognised that smile from when he battled the blond. Ash looked worriedly at Gary and laid a hand on his knee to calm his boyfriend before bringing the other trainer out of her trance.

"There's really only five of you?" Th black haired trainer asked, receiving a nod from the girl opposite him.

"Bianca, Annie and Craig are all very powerful and skillful trainers, but me and Lucas prefer contests and breeding" She began explaining more about her group, she shifted in her seat getting more comfortable to show she will be talking for some time. "Although we got dragged into this group, we don't really want to hurt anyone or steal Pokemon. I can't vouch for the other three when I say this but I know Lucas agrees with me. I am truly sorry for what I have done and I am especially apologising for hurting you" The last part of her sentence was directed to Gary. He gave a small smile back to show he accepted her apology.

"Breeding?" Brock asked curiously, capturing the rooms attention. "How did you go from wanting to breed to stealing Pokemon?" Ran looked saddened at the statement but before she had chance to reply there was a knock at the door. Ash stood up and walked into the hall to answer the door. The five people left in the living room heard the door open, some hushed and confused voices before a girl banged the living room door open and stomped in.

"So this is where you are all hiding?" Jessie exclaimed, proud with herself for finding them. She was, for some apparent reason, wearing a bikini. The top was a strapless boob-tube which was a plain black while the bottom was covered by a very short black, tight skirt. Her hair was let down and was filled with many small black and white ribbons. Her feet were bear but she carried black flip-flops in her hand.

* * *

Right, I know it took ages to update but I've got really bad writers block, hate it, hate it, hate it.

Please review, they always help and if you give you ideas or suggestions I might be able to update sooner next time.


	12. Chapter 11

**Previous Chapter - **Ran tells the gang about her group and explains how she never wanted to actually steal Pokemon.

Warning - May-bashing slightly in this chapter

* * *

"Come on, pleeaassee?" Jessie wailed to Ran Ohari, the newest resident in Pallet Town after being beaten by Ash. Ran just shook her head before turning away from the other girl and walking back towards Professor Oak's lab. Jessie had asked to talk to her and pulled her onto the street and begged her to train to agree to train together. "Fine."

Both girls walked back towards the lab quietly. When they arrived back they noticed two people neither of them knew chatting away animatedly to Ash. There was a girl and a boy, they had different coloured eyes and hair but looked similar, like they could be related. Jessie and Ran exchanged a look and turned around, trying to avoid meeting new people. Neither were very sociable with people they didn't get on with or didn't have to socialise with.

"Jessie! Ran!" Unfortunately, Ash had spotted them and called them before they had time to get away. "Come meet May and Max!" Ash was still yelling, obviously excited about something, even though the two girls were closer know.

"Great, a Pokemon stealer and a slut." May 'whispered' to Max. Unluckily, she didn't actually whisper and the other three heard as well. Ash looked shocked, Ran looked slightly amused and Cordy looked furious.

"Excuse me!" She yelled at May, getting so close her voice blew the brown hair back. "You don't know me so don't go around saying things that'll get you in trouble." She now spoke sternly with a warning under tone. The siblings just looked in shock until Jassie has stormed off down the road and into Veridian Forest.

Jessie kept walking, well stomping, until she had stopped fuming. If there was one thing that got Jessica Anastasia Miranda Price hated, it was being accused of being a slut. Just because she was flirtasious and liked getting attention from boys doesn't mean she sleeps around. Many people accuse her of sleeping around, but she doesn't, it's just her nature to enjoy it when boys watch her. When she eventually stopped she sat down on a tree trunk that had fallen onto the ground.

The black haired girl was so absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't realise somone else was near here now. The person was hidden under a green cloak which covered their whole body. He moved quickly but quietly and was eventually right behind Jessie. He didn't wait too long before he gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Jessie exclaimed as she dived forward in shock. She turned round and saw the figure.

"Don't be scared." The figure's voice was very sweet and calm. They reached up and pulled their hood down to reveal who they actually were. It was a boy with black hair and grey eyes, very plain but interesting at the same time. "My name is Lucas."

"Lucas, right. Well I'm Jessie and I'm also going." Jessie replied before turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Jessie stopped and knew she would probably regret it but turned back round. "I need your help. I'm looking for a girl named Ran Ohari."

-xxX-Xxx-

Gary was sat on the worktop in his Grandfather's kitchen thinking hard. Ash and Ran had come back saying Jessie had stomped off somewhere and they needed to think of where. Apparently he knew her the best. After a bit Misty and Brock had turned up as well. All four of the others were sat around the table.

After a few more minutes of thinking, Gary noticed Misty was now sat on Brock's lab and Ash was staring at Gary expectantly. He smiled slightly and held his arms out. Ash smiled brightly and walked up to his broyfriend, letting the older boy wrap his arms around him. He then turned round so he was facing the others again and Gary tightened his arms around his waist. Suddenly the doorbell rang but no one moved.

"One of you three go, I'm comfy." Gary complained when the doorbell went again, to emphasise his point he squeezed Ash and kissed his cheek. Misty chuckled slightly before leaving the kitchen and going to answer the door. The four left in the kitchen heard urgent voices before the door flew open and Jessie came running in. (Deja vu anyone)

"Ran, I think I have something that might cheer you up." The black haired girl said in a sing song voice before stepping aside and letting Lucas walk into the kitchen. Ran immediately jumped up and hugged the boy.

"Ran, thank god I found you." Lucas said, hugging the girl back.

-xxX-Xxx-

After everyone had been introduced Jessie explained how Lucas had asked if she knew Ran and then he told her he left their group as well. Now all seven of the people in the Oak's house were in the living room, sat around the coffee table waiting to hear Ran and Lucas' story.

Just like before, Ran and Lucas were sat opposite the other five on an armchair. Lucas sat on the actual seat while Ran was perched on the arm. Brock was sat on the left side of the couch with Misty sat in front of him on the floor between his legs. Jessie was sat in the middle of the couch with her legs crossed. As was sat in the last available space with Gary on the arm beside him.

"It all began when Bianca, Annie and Crag visited out home town a few months ago." Ran explained. "They seemed like amazing and wonderful trainers. I was in awe of them, I'd always wanted to be a good trainer but was always better at breeding. So I was absolutely ecstatic when they noticed us. We were having a practice battle and they saw, they said we had potential and they could use us."

"So fo course we agreed." Lucas added simply before Ran carried on with the story.

"After a few weeks they told us we were going to steal some Pokemon, we of course said no at first but they told us the Pokemon were stolen of them first. They weren't very believable but it was more that we wanted to believe them then anything else. So we stole the Pokemon they asked us to, thinking we were helping."

"But then we couldn't pretend we believed them anymore." Lucas piped up again. By now Jessie was leaning forward in her seat on the couch and Misty was resting against the coffee table instead of back against the couch.

"We confronted them," Ran began again. "but they had a way to keeps us quiet. They blackmailed us. They had proof that we had stolen all the Pokemon we had and threatened to take it to the police if we didn't do as they said. So we carried on doing what they told us to do, even though we really didn't want to."

"So the other three, they're actually blackmailed you into stealing Pokemon for them?" Brock asked, trying to make sense of the story in his head.

"Well, not really." Lucas answered not looking at any of the five sat opposite him. Ash tried to complain about him contradicting himself but Lucas explained further before the black haired trainer had chance. "Craig, the other guy in the group, didn't really do anything. It was mainly only Bianca adn Annie, and even then Bianca seemed reluctant to do it."

"That's what you said before, isn't it?" Gary asked Ran when Lucas finished talking. When the blond just looked at him in confusion he sighed and explained his question better. "Before, you said that although Bianca is your leader, she always seems to regret what she tells you to do." The other 4 people sat on his side of the coffee table nodded in agreement, even though Jessie was only nodding so she didn't feel left out.

* * *

There, I have replanned the ending of this story so it's going in a different direction now, hopefully a better one.

Please review, even if you say nothing and just put your name or something. ^_^ I'm that desperate for reviews.


	13. Chapter 12

**Previous Chapter - **May should her bad side and angered Jessie, who stormed of into the woods and met Lucas. Ran and Lucas revealed the truth about how they got stuck in the group.

Just to let you know in this story the ages are:

Brock - 21, Misty - 19, Ash - 18, Gary - 19, Jessie - 19, Tracy - 20, May - 15, Max - 12

* * *

"To Misty and Brock!" Professor Oak said to the room while raising his glass. Everyone in the room echoed him and raised their glasses as well.

Professor Oak, Misty, Brock, Ash, Gary, Delia, Tracy and Jessie were all gathered at Professor Oak's to celebrate Misty and Brock's engagement. The couple had returned to Pallet Town this morning after spending the night in Viridian City and had announced they were engaged. It had only taken a few hours for the whole Town to find out, thanks to Jessie spreading the news nearly at the speed of light. Misty and Brock's main friends in Pallet Town then gathered in the evening to give them this party.

The whole group had dressed up for the special evening. Both Professor Oak and Tracy were wearing smart trousers with white shirts, Tracy's being short-sleeved and Professor Oak's long-sleeved. Ash also had smart trouser and a short-sleeved shirt but his was black. Brock was not wearing fancy clothes but still looked smart, he had a long-sleeved brown jumper with dark jeans. Gary's style resembled Brock's with dark jeans and a white t-shirt with a black and white checkered shirt unbuttoned over it. Delia was wearing a pale pink dress which reached her knees and a full-sleeved white cardigan which was unbuttoned. Jessie wore a lime green dress which was corset style at the top with silver sequins and flowed out at the bottom to just above her knees. Misty went for a more formal dress which was full length, Her dress was a sky blue colour, strapless with the skirt part ruffled.

"Right now you two, we want details. We haven't even seen the ring yet." Delia said to the two as soon as everyone had started eating the meal she and Tracy had cooked. They didn't have much time so they made prawn cocktail for starters, lasagna for main course and fruit and ice-cream for pudding. Everyone was still on their starter when the conversation started.

"Here." Misty stated showing her left hand to the others' at the table, proudly displaying the ring Brock had given her. It was a simple, average sized diamond surrounded by rather small sapphires, all set on a silver band only an inch thick. She smiled broadly as everyone admired her ring while Brock just watched, leaning back in his chair, with a smug smile on his face.

"How did he ask you?" Ash asked, excitedly, leaning forward a bit in his seat. Misty smile at Brock before shifting in her seat to get more comfy.

"Well we went out for dinner, a small, quiet place where everything was peaceful and romantic." Misty began, capturing everyone's attention fully, even Brock's, and he had been there. Ever since she was little, the Cerulean City gym leader had had an amazing ability to completely entrance anyone into her stories. "The decor was very romantic as well, red, crimson and dark purples. We shared a starter, a seafood platter, and each had a main meal. I had lamb and Brock had chicken, I wasn't going to have a pudding but Brock insisted so I got a piece of chocolate cake. With my pudding, the waiters brought champagne, which confused me but I then realised Brock must be up to something. I started to eat my cake, and the ring was in it, which is quite a cheesy way to propose if i might admit."

Everyone laughed at Misty's last comment, being drawn back out of her story. The starter plates were removed and the main course was brought out. There wasn't any more conversation on the proposal, but Misty and Jessie had an animated discussion on wedding dresses and possible bridesmaids, in which Jessie suggested herself for the position of chief bridesmaid. By the time the main meal was finished and the empty plated had been replaced with dishes full of ice-cream and fruit. Now, everyone was very relaxed and cheery so the conversation was very light with hardly any serious issues.

"If I was you I wouldn't train them too hard, just keep up with what you're doing now." Brock advised ash. The breeder and the trainer were talking about different training methods with their Pokemon. Misty and Gary exchanged quite a few knowing looks at their boyfriends discussion and rolled their eyes every time the two males took what the other said too seriously. Misty was taking steady drinks from her wine glass and had linked her arm with Brock's, which Brock didn't notice as he was too involved with his discussion. Gary was lent back in his chair, occasionally eating strawberries or other pieces of fruit using his left hand and rubbing small circles on Ash's back with his right. Ash was lent forward again, so Gary had room to move his hand, and noticed the circles being rubbed on his back but paid no notice to them cause he knew they were just a habit of his boyfriends'.

"I've been trying to get a sketch of an evolution, but I always miss the right moments." Tracy explained to Jessie, Delia and Professor Oak. They had started p a conversation on the work at the lab which had become a discussion on Tracy's sketching.

"Well if my Wurmple ever evolves you can try sketch that." Jessie promised her colleague, though showing her disbelieve that the evolution would ever happen on her face.

At the other end of the table Ash and Brock had finished their conversation and the breeder was now standing to leave with his fiancé. Everyone said goodbye to the couple and soon after Delia left as well. Professor Oak, Tracy, Jessie and Gary all lived at the lab and Ash was staying the night so after the other three had left they settled down for bed. Professor Oak and Tracy went straight to bed as they had to get up to work early in the morning but Gary, Ash and Jessie stayed up and, in Jessie's words, 'got to know each other better'. This, however, mainly consisted of Jessie asking Gary and Ash stupid and pointless questions.

"Have you ever tried food play?" Jessie asked the couple sat next to her on the couch. Ash blushed for the 7th time that night at the other trainer's rude question and Gary just chuckled before kissing the top of Ash's head.

"Pass." The researcher answered simply causing the black haired girl to pout.

"That's the 7th question you've passed." She said sternly, crossing her arms.

"Well, that's the 7th ridiculous question you've asked us." Ash protested, his blushing vanishing as he got slightly angry.

"Calm down Ashie-boy." Gary whispered in Ash's ear, using his nickname for his boyfriend. Ash swatted Gary lightly on the arm when he used the nickname he pretended not to like. Although he pretended not to like te nickname in public, both he and Gary knew he liked it sometimes. "I'll tell you the answer to that question if you answer one of mine." The brunette proposed to the girl. She thought about it, or pretended to, before nodding in agreement.

"Okay, what's your IQ?" Gary asked simply.

"That's it?" Jessie was astounded that he didn't want to know something more personal. "It's 62"

"Seriously?!" Ash asked, shock covering his face. "Even mine is higher then that!" The girl just shrugged and then looked expectantly at Gary.

"Alright, alright. I'll give you an answer." Ash had now lost interest in the conversation again and leant back against the back of the couch while the researcher leant forward to answer the question. "No."

"That's it. I did all that for 'No'." She mimcked Gary in a childish way before shaking her head. "Right, I'm off to bed. You two better not wake me up when you come to bed." Jessie told the other two as she stood up.

"We're not animals, Do you really think all we do is shag." Gary exclaimed, yelling after the female trainer as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

Bit of an off plot chapter but I think it worked out quite well. And this links to the like personal life part of the lot, well it's a main part.

Please review, It really helps me and it makes me feel good when I get reviews and that in turn gives me more inspiration and motivation to write.


	14. Chapter 13

**Previous Chapter - **Brock and Misty had an engagement party.

* * *

"Well isn't this a wonderful perdiciment we've found ourselves in." Annie said sarcastically as she threw another empty, ripped net into the lake. "Months of planning and now I'm stuck trying to catch fish to stop myself from starving. I was rich a year ago!"

Craig just shook his head at his younger sister's tantrum and walked away from her and Bianca. He walked along the waters edge, passing the three freaks they picked up and eventually stopping when he heard someone shouting his name. He turned his head slightly and picked up his sister's voice so kept on walking, except this time into the woods.

-xxX-Xxx-

Gary Oak wasn't the best time keeper, ever since he was little he's been late for appointments, meetings, battles and lots of other things. Then when he started going out Ash his timing got worse. Today he and Ash were meant to be training together and Gary hoped something extra might happen afterwards but at this rate nothing is going to happen.

The two boys had arranged to meet at the Professor Oak's lab at 10, it was now half past and Ash had been waiting downstairs while Gary was rushng to get ready upstairs. Ash had given up waiting and was now heading to Gary's room to hurry the boy along.

"Gary!" Ash yelled through the door after he had knocked and before he knocked again. The door opened to reveal Gary, half dressed and hair still wet from his morning shower. Ash smiled when he saw his boyfriend without anything on his top half and forgot all his previous anger. Gary smirked when he noticed Ash was lost for words and pulled the other boy into his room and slammed the door shut.

"I don't think it's really fair that I'm the only one who's not fully dressed here." Gary said in a low, husky voice and began to lift up Ash's t-shirt. The shorter boy laughed ad swatted his hands away before moving to sit on the bed in the room.

"We're meant to be going training, not fooling around." He said sharply with a smile to show he was serious but also playing. Gary sat down beside him and tried to kiss his lips but was rebuffed when Ash turned his head so settled on placing small kisses on his neck. Ash sighed, gave into the sensation and let his hand wander.

He began by tracing the brunette's collar bone with his index finger, followed by his middle finger and then his ring finger. His index finger then lightly stroked a single line down the middle of his chest and to his belly button. He then used this finger as his middle finger to move back up Gary's abdomen to the still healing wound that stretched from one side of the boys front to the other. He slowly lent forward and rested his forward against his boyfriend's chest and placed a small kiss on the still slightly painful flesh. He placed another kiss just above his first and a third above the second. At this point he was stopped as Gary placed a hand on the top of his head and slowly began stroking his hair.

"I was so worried about you." The black haired boy stated simply before raising his head and kissing the other fully on the lips.

-xxX-Xxx-

"I say we use the information Ran gave us and attack that brunette guy." Annie stated matter-of-factly to the rest of the group. They were all sat around a fire in the woods, discussing how they were going to more pokemon. "If we hurt him again I think we could break the rest of the group."

"That seems a bit mean though doesn't it?" James asked, causing the other two Team Rocket members to try and shush him but he shook them off. "I mean, you don't have to hurt anyone. You could get their Pokemon without any violence." Craig and Bianca looked at him blankly, with a hint of agreement in their eyes but Annie glared at him.

"No, we don't have to hurt them. But it's fun." The greenette's latter sentence was said with a sadistic smirk and in a sadistic voice that sent chills down Team Rocket's spines. She then lent forward so her body was in shadow but her face was illuminated, making her appear terrifying. "If you're not happy, then leave, but be aware, I might come after you."

Jessie, James and Meowth all looked at each other and agreed something with out talking. That night when Annie, Craig and Bianca fell asleep Team Rocket left the make-shift campsite and headed to the nearest town, unfortunately for them this town was Pallet Town.

* * *

This chapter doesn't really have much in plot-wise but a nice little bit of pallet-shipping fluff that I'm quite happy with.

Please review, not actually bothered if you don't this chapter so loads of people probably will unlike when i really want reviews no one does.


	15. Chapter 14

**Previous Chapter - **Team Rocket left the group of strangers and Ash and Gary shared a sweet moment.

* * *

"craig." Craig was sat on a rock staring at nothing, he's been doing this a lot lately.

"Craig." It's been happening since Ran and Lucas left.

"Craig!" Even though he's known Annie and Bianca longer he's always like Ran and Lucas so much more.

"CRAIG!" He thought he heard someone shouting him but he was too lost in thought to be fully aware of anything now.

"**CRAIG!**" This shout was right next to his ear and he was so shocked he fell off the rock he was sitting on. He looked up and saw his younger sister glaring down at him with an almost disgusted look on her face.

"What!" Craig snapped back pushing himself back up again and towering over the shorter girl but still not managing to scare her.

"You were thinking of him again weren't you?" She almost spat at her brother, he green hair bouncing as she moved her head. "What the hell is wrong with you? I've spent ages trying to persuade Bianca to be with you and you just waste your time pining afetr another boy. Lucas no less, that makes it even worse."

Craig felt like punching the small girl but knew he wouldn't, no matter what she does he just can't bring himself to do anything bad to her. Everytime he tries his brotherly instincts to protect her take over. The only time he even managed to yell at her was when she was yelling at Ran and Lucas for nothing. She used her hand to gesture for him to follow her over to where Bianca was waiting for them. He followed her reluctantly wishing he could just turn around and walk the other way. He suddenly stoped walking.

'Why can't I just turn around and walk away?' He asked himself. Anne noticed he wasn't behind her anymore and looked at him questionly.

"What are you doing Bianca wants us?" She hissed, baring her teeth.

"Oh just give it up Annie, no one else is around so stop pretending." Craig said spitefully, Annie gave him a look daring him to say his next sentance. "It's really you who wants me and Bianca. You're the one who's really in charge but I'm not following you again."

"You're not?!" She yelled, her hands balling into fists. "Well if you don't I'll tell everyone the truth about the fire that killed our parents." Craig took a steo nack, eyes wide with shock, she knows how to get to everyone. He was about to back down until he remebered what Ran and Lucas told him before.

**_Flashback_**

_"Come on Craig, everytime she shouts you run around like a headless chicken trying to do what she tells you!" Ran protested as Craig was moving the bricks Annie asked him to move. He sighed at put the brick he was currently carrying to turn to the blond girl and look her in the eyes._

_"I have to." He tried to explain, desperation on his face. "If I don't she'll...she'll...I won't be able to face it." He fell on the nearest tree trunk and placed his head in his hands. Lucas moved past Ran and knelt down in front of the taller male and rested his forehead against his. Craig sighed again and lifted his head to lightly kiss the others cheek._

_"It's only words." Ran stated from where she stood drawing her friends' attention. "All she can do is say things, yes hurtful and mean things but you have to look past them. You know they're not true so you can't let her get to you so much." Craig just looked from Ran to Lucas, desperation still the emotion he could show._

_**End Flashback**_

"Then tell everyone." This shocked Annie, Craig had never opposed her this much before. "Yeah, just go tell anyone. I don't care anymore. I know what happened and no matter what you say anymore will make me feel bad about doing what I had to do. I'm sick of you trying to control me so I'm not letting it happen anymore, I'm done." With that He truned around and walked in the opposite direction but was stopped when he was nearly hit by a lightning bolt. He truned back round and saw Annie had arodered her Raichu to attack him.

"You're not leaving without my permission!" She yelled, her while face red with anger. She was visibly shaking from holding in her anger, she closed her eyes to get a hold on her emotiond before turning to Bianca. "You'll battle him." She hissed at the girl before turning back to her brother. "If you win against her I'll let you go, if not you have to stay and do what I say until I say you don't have to anymore."

Craig glared at the greenette, his eyes full of fury before he turned round fully and pulled out a Poké Ball. Bianca moved past Annie and stood facing Craig and pulled out her own Poké Ball. She threw her ball which opened up to reveal a Milotic. Crag sighed, knowing the battle will be hard since he favours fire Pokemon but threw his ball anyway revealing a Typhlosion.

"Right lets begin, Milotic use Water Sport!" The Milotic mewled like a cat in response and used her effective attack making both Craig and his Typhlosion flinch knowing the battle will be harder now. "Then use Hydro Pump Milotic."

"Jump out of the way Typhlosion!" Craig yelled and his Pokemon just managed to avoid the attack and springing himself into the air. "Now use Smokescreen." Typhlosion released the smoke and hid himself and his tranier fom view. Both Bianca and Annie craned their necks trying to see the male trainer and were caught of guard when they heard him yell. "Use flamewheel!" The attack came out of the smirk and Milotic just managed to dodge, the flames brushing against her tail.

"Milotic use twister again." Unfortunatley for Craig the smoke works both way and Typhlosion was hit by the other Pokemon and blasted to the side. Milotic carried on even though Typhlosion was down and hit the trainer as well, juat like Ran had done with Gary. Both Craig and his Pokemon were down and were struggling to get up. Annie smiled sadistictly, knowing that even if the two could get up their was only more pain ahead as they faced her toughest weapon, Bianca.

* * *

Woo, cliffhanger. Well woo for me not for readers. The battle will be finished next chapter.

Please review, I'd like to know who you think should win. I haven't quite decided who should win yet and I know it's mean but I kind of think Bianca should win, just to see what I can get Annie to do. ^_^


	16. Chapter 15

**Previous Chapter - **Craig attempts to leave Annie and Bianca and it is revealed Annie is actually the leader. Bianca and Craig start their battle and both Typhlosion and Craig are hit and left on the floor.

* * *

_Both Craig and his Pokemon were down and were struggling to get up. Annie smiled sadistictly, knowing that even if the two could get up their was only more pain ahead as they faced her toughest weapon, Bianca._

Craig groaned and managed to force himself back to his feet and Typhlosion followed him. Craig quickly scanned the surroundings trying to find a way to beat the other trainer when she attacked again. Milotic used twister again aiming for Typhlosion, and then passing to hit Craig. This time Typhlosion managed to dodge but his trainer got hit again. Craig pushed himself to his feet once more and glared at his younger sister, his eyes full of pure hatred.

"Typhlosion use Double Team!" On order Typhlsion created many versions of himself which appeared all around the clearing they were in.

"I'll make short work of this, Milotic use Hydro Pump!" Bianca yelled at her Pokemon, still not showing any emotion. Milotic mewled again in agreement before using an especially powerful Hydro Pump and destroying all the clones of Typhlosion an blasting the real one into a tree trunk. " Now use your own Double Team!"

Milotic once again obeyed her trainers orders and created copies of herself which circled around Typhlosion, who had just managed to stand up again. Both the Pokemon and it's trainer desperately tried to figure out which of the Milotics was the real one. Suddenly, they all started moving round the circle. They moved slow at first so you could still each one but then they got faster and faster until they blurred into one line. Craig growled and made a snap decision.

"Typhlosion, use your Flame Wheel to get them all!" Typhlosion nodded to his trainer before preparing his attack, it took awhile since he was now completely exhausted from the battle. Before the fire Pokemon could attack Bianca hade already began to make her next move.

"Use Water Sport." Bianca told her Pokemon and the order was followed. Craig could feel even more energy drain out of him forcing him to his knees since he couldn't even hold himself up. Typhlosion lost all it's energy and it's attack sizzled out before he could use it. "Twister." Was the final order given before both Craig and Typhlosion were knocked unconscious, losing the battle.

-xxX-Xxx-

"It feels weird." Max complained again as he and his sister walked to Ash's house from Professor Oak's lab. Today they had agreed to go on something called a Pokemon walk, which Brock invented, to bond with their Pokemon. The whole gang was going and this, unfortunately for Max, included Ran and Lucas. Everyone else seemed to get on fine with the two newcomers, especially Gary and Misty, but Max just couldn't trust them yet, not after all they have done.

May frowned at her brother's judgement of their newest friends. She felt that as long as Ran and Lucas proved they have changed, which they have, then they should accept them, which she has. She's found herself enjoying being around the two now. On a few occasions she had discussions with Ran over clothes and boys, a particular conversation held about something she's felt to nervous to talk to anyone else about. The coordinator feels as comfortable with the ex-villains as she does with Ash, Brock and the others now.

They rounded the corner into Ash's street and nearly ran back round it from shock. A man was laid in the middle of the road, unconscious, barely breathing and bloodied. He was quite a muscly man, he muscles clearly visible through the gaps in his torn t-shirt, with short spiky brown hair. May let out a scream and dived to the ground, checking the male's pulse to see if he was alive.

"Max, go get help!" She yelled at her younger brother and as soon as he began running to Ash's house she turned back to the injured man. "Hello, can you here me? Hello." She said gently, coaxing the man to talk to her. After she had spoken the man let out a low groan and his eyes flickered open slightly.

"...Lucas...Ran..." He let out in a quiet, rough murmur which May only just managed to hear before falling back unconscious. May's eyes widened in shock, this man knows Lucas and Ran, Who is he?

May looked up towards the house and saw still no one was coming. She couldn't help but wonder what Max was doing, it doesn't take this long to get help. She noticed the male had slipped back into consciousness and his read rolled from one side to the other and his hand tightened into a fist in pain. May, feeling sympathy for the man, placed her hand on top of his to comfort him.

-xxX-Xxx-

Eventually the group came from the house and Craig was transported to Pallet Town's clinic. Lucas and Ran told the others who Craig was they agreed to let him stay like them two. It has now been one week since May and Max had found Craig and he had almost fully recovered. Ran and Lucas had spent everyday in the clinic with him, helping him get better. Professor Oak had also been in to see him and taken his Pokemon to heal them but no one else had seem him. No one else had gone from the feeling of intruding, they felt it wasn't their place so had stayed away.

Now Craig has just been released and is going to tell everyone what he know's of the group and his story, so Annie and Bianca can finally be beaten. Ash and Gary were at Professor Oak's lab, Ash helping Gary do the laundry.

"When is everyone else coming round?" Ash asked as he folded a top and put it back in the basket of clean clothes. Gary took the top back out and re-folded it before placing it back in again. Ash frowned and playfully whacked him on the arm then going back to the rest of the clothes.

"About an hour or so." Gary replied smoothly. He then dropped a shirt on the floor and bent over to pick it back up again but stopped and took a sharp breath. Ash turned around and realised what had happened, Gary had caught his injury again. Ash walked over and picked up the top himself before rubbing Gary's back to comfort him. The brunette smiled at his boyfriend to show he was okay and took the top off him to fold.

"Do you want me to finish this?" The black haired trainer asked, even though he knew the answer would be no. Gary didn't bother answering and just took the basket of clean clothes out of the room and back upstairs. Ash headed out the back of the lab and was met straight away by all the Pokemon he had left at the lab. "Hey guys." He greeted his friends warmly.

"Bay, bay." Bayleaf was the first to respond, effectively glomping Ash out of her devotion to him.

"Yeah, I've missed you too Bayleaf." Ash replied hugging the grass Pokemon back. While he was messing around with his Pokemon in the grass, Gary slipped outside and settled on a bench near the back door watching Ash. The time flew by with Gary and his Pokemon joining in half way through, although more carefully. Eventually the two boys heard the doorbell and hurried inside so they could get started sooner rather than later.

-xxX-Xxx-

Like the other two times when the ex-villains gave information the two groups were divided by a coffee table, one on each side. Craig was sat on the one armchair on their side of the table in the plain grey clothes the clinic had given him since his had been torn. Ran was perched on the arm of the chair again in a short white dress that was tight at the bottom. She had just been shopping earlier that day with the money she had finally got transferred from her bank account. Lucas was sat on the floor in front of the chair with his back lent against Craig's legs wearing the same clothes he had on when he arrived.

On the other side they were more squashed, with Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracy, Cordy, May, Max, Professor Oak, Delia and Gary's sister who had just arrived back in town that morning. May, Misty, and Max were all sat on the three seater couch with Professor Oak, Tracy and Delia sat beside the couch on dining room chairs they had brought in. Bock was on the other side of the couch from Delia, Tracy and Professor Oak, perched on the arm like Ran while Jessie, Ash and Gary were sat on the floor in front of the couch but further forward so they could lean on the coffee table.

May and max were still wearing their travelling clothes having not wanted to change into their home clothes as they weren't planning on staying in Pallet Town long. Misty was wearing a long, flowing yellow top over small white shorts with flip-flops reflecting the once again warm and sunny weather outside. Professor Oak was wearing his usually clothes but hand removed his lab coat, which was now hanging of the back of his chair. Delia was wearing a knee length, straight black skirt and a plain, fitted white blouse in an attempt to keep cool but also as she had had a posh meal earlier on with a friend. Tracy was wearing his usual light green t-shirt and brown cargo pants but had used the special straps on them to make them shorter. Brock was wearing a half buttoned up brown shirt with his muscular chest revealed from the open shirt. He also wore dark green cargo pants, on which he had also made shorter. Ask was wearing a plain white t-shirt with very light jeans that he know wished he hadn't worn from the heat. Gary was wearing a white shirt with two buttons undone at the top and black baggy shorts which he had wisely chosen to change into after he and Ash had finished the laundry. Jessie was wearing a simple, fitted white t-shirt with a black denim skirt and dungaree's over it to allow her legs and arms to keep cool.

"Hold on!" Brock said sternly, leaning forward slightly. "So what you're saying is Annie is actually the leader of your group, not Bianca, and she's taking orders from someone else."

"This is getting so complicated." Misty moaned and rubbed her temples. "Lets just start from the beginning, how did you get involved with this thing with your sister?" Craig sighed, as if he was preparing to tell a horrible story, and moved his hand from resting on his knee to the arm of the chair.

"I've always enjoyed training and being around fire Pokemon, I can't remember a time when I didn't. One night, when I was 9, my parents let me practice with some of the Pokemon by myself while they had an early night. I was too young to understand the attacks properly, so I was basically just shouting random things. Eventually I said something I shouldn't have and one of the Pokemon, I can't remember which one, I can't even remember what I shouted now, most of that night is blurry to me." Craig lost his train of thought and fidgeted uncomfortably in the chair before getting it back an continuing.

"One of the Pokemon unleashed a massive attack and set the house on fire." Delia took a sharp breathe that cut straight through the tension that had built up. Craig slouched forward and ran a hand through his hair before saying more. "It didn't take long for the fire to spread, most of the bottom floor was engulfed within one minute. I ran back into the house but couldn't get to the other side, and when I tried to turn back the flames had blocked the back door. I started shouting for my parents, I was only 9, I had no idea what to do. I heard Annie shouting not too long after and managed to make my way over to her at the bottom of the stairs, she had come down for a drink and when the fire started didn't dare move from fear. She was only 6." At this point the fire Pokemon trainer's voice broke and he buried his face in his hands, unable to go on. Everyone realised how hard it was for Craig and decided to give him time, they'd find out the rest of the story later.

* * *

Woo and Nooo, not many chapters left now. Wooo because There's some other stories I want to start publishing and noo because I love this story.

Please review, I already have an idea for what happened with the fire but if you have suggestions let me know and I might use them ^_^


	17. Chapter 16

Since we're so near the end I've decided to create some interest and atmosphere for my new stories, Life and Love (Beyblade) and Konoha High School Madness (Naruto). Here is a little extarct from my Naruto story to hopefully spike some interest.

**Itachi had his long, dark hair tied in a rough ponytail with his bangs hanging in front of his eyes. He was wearing almost identical trousers to his brothers apart from his were slightly longer with silver beads sewn into a pattern at the top. He had a tight, plain white T-shirt on, half covered by a tight, black waistcoat held together with two silver buttons at the front. He tied his outfit together with plain black pumps and a silver earring. Sasuke knew he was also wearing belly ring and a tongue ball even though he couldn't see them. The last two he only got done recently and Sasuke was sure it was only for a certain blue haired boy's pleasure.**

**Previous - **Bianca and Craig finish their battle with Bianca winning but Annie lets him go because she doesn't want someone as weak as him. Craig begins to tell his story and the gang discovered he inadvertently killed his parents as well as that Annie is really leading the group.

* * *

**8 years previously  
**

A 12 year old Craig stared into the eyes of the Vulpix standing opposite him. His mentor, Professor Yew, stood behind him, watching and analysing his student's moves carefully. The Vulpix bared its teeth and then made a dash for the gap in the fence to his left while Craig pulled out a Poké Ball. He threw it as hard as he could aiming for where it would meet the course of the fleeing Pokemon and just caught its tail, capturing it into the red and white ball.

"Well done!" The young professor cheered happily as Craig picked up the ball. He was quite a tall, lanky man but his limbs still looked in perfect proportion. His mess, dirty blond hair just reached his shoulders and his fringe started just below his sparkling green eyes. Although the rest of his body was proportioned well, his features were definitely not. His lips were just that little to thick that he wore a natural pout, his nose was just that little too high that his face looked stretched and his eyes were just that little too close together that he nearly always looked too naive. Yet nearly everyone he met, both males and females of nearly all ages, felt he was breathtakingly beautiful. His unusual appearance made him seem more real and more attainable so many people found it easy for themselves to be attracted to the young professor with a bubbly personality.

"Thanks." Craig answered quite shyly, a trait he would grow out of, and stared intensely at his first Pokemon. On the group of islands where they live, a trainer or co-prdinator is not given their first Pokemon at age 10 but they capture their first when their Professor/mentor thinks they are ready. Craig followed the older man back into his house before h went straight upstairs for a long bath to wash away the dirt and stress.

**-X-**

Some time later that day, a girl came to the small cottage where Craig and Professor Yew lived. Neither male knew yet she claimed to know them both very well. Only after they invited her in and talked for while did they establish that she didn't know them well, she knew off them well. Her name was Bianca and she had been sent here by someone the person she works for to recruit them for the team she was a part of. She didn't say who she worked for and spoke very vague. She claimed she was only 13 years old yet she acted as though she was older then the professor; she sat very still and spoke very formally.

Bianca left very quickly but left a lot behind, both males had a decision to make. Although they were happy with how they were living now and Bianca had been very vague about who she worked for what she did tell them at had caught their attention. She made them both believe that by joining the group they could have what they've both wanted for so long. For Craig, better ability at controlling Pokemon and a stable place where he could be a family with his siter again and for Professor Yew, recognition from the rest of the Professor's for his work and to finally see someone again who he hadn't seen in many years.

**6 years previously**

Craig had chose to join Bianca's group and Professor Yew hadn't, so the two parted aways hoping to remain friends. When Craig had joined he then discovered that Annie was going to be controlling their group he hadn't agreed and tried to leave. However, this was when Annie began blackmailing him into doing everything she says.

Craig was now 14 while Annie was only 12 yet she still was much more confident and seemed to be more powerful then him. She ordered Bianca and Craig around as if they were her slaves but they couldn't doing anything since they were both being blackmailed. Craig had now fully developed his skills with fire Pokemon and only felt confident fighting with that type while Annie and Bianca were the same with water and air respectively accept they differed a bit.

Just before Bianca's 15th birthday Annie began a weekly training session for her group. She would make them battle each other and then the winner would battle her. Of course, she cheated so she always won and proved again and again that she was the true leader and it took the other two at least 2 months before they realised what she was doing.

A few months later, they met another group who were working for the same people as they were. There was immediate issues between the two groups as the other one did not agree with someone as young as Annie leading the group. After this argument and issue settled down Annie began pretending Bianca was in charge and started working from the shadows.

**4 years previously**

When Ran and Lucas joined the group Craig's life picked up a lot. With just the three first members he was always lonely and left out. Annie was too full of herself to care and Bianca was too aloof and vague to actually be near them for longer then she needed to be. However, Ran and Lucas were fun and intereting and made the group more bearable. They were both 15 at the time they joined so were more advanced then the others when they joined.

**3 years previously**

Annie was absolutely horrified when she found out her brother was going out with another male. Craig and Lucas had been flirting with each other for a year and finally decided to just be together, with support from Ran...

_"I like your hair like that." Craig stated as he ran his fingers through the black, silky locks. Lucas had begun growing it out._

_"Thanks." The younger boy responded, blushing slightly. They smiled at each other and gazed intently into each other's eyes. _

_"Just kiss each other already!" Ran shouted from where she was hiding, spying on her two friends. They both burst out laughing before they kissed each other._

**1 year previously**

Annie was sent a letter from the group's boss, who Craig, Lucas and Ran still hadn't met or heard anything about. The letter said he wanted pokemon and it was their job to get them. Annie and Bianca decided to go to the small Pallet Town to get the Pokemon thinking it would be easy. They were wrong.

* * *

Basically just a nice little filler that shows us the truth about what happened with the group, or at least most of it.

Please review!!!! ^_^ Also look out for my new stories.


	18. Chapter 17

**Previous - **We learnt about the group's and Craig's past.

* * *

Ash Ketchum had a problem. He wanted to train with his Pokemon but the whether thought otherwise, it was pouring it down. He had woken up in the morning and the sun was shining but when he finally completed all his chores the weather had done a 180. So now he was sat in his bedroom, cross legged on his bed flipping through a Pokemon magazine. Gary was laid beside him on his front flipping through the channels on Ash's T.V. He sighed and pressed the red button on the top of the control to switch off the T.V. and rolled onto his back to make patterns with lines on his boyfriend's ceiling. The black haired trainer sighed when he reached the end of last month's Pokemon Flash which Gary had got since his sister, Daisy, had an article in it. Ash then laid back as well, except the opposite way to Gary so his head was level with the taller boy's knees. The brunette slowly began stroking Ash's left arm with his left hand bringing his boyfriend back to reality.

"What can we do?" Ash asked impatiently, turning on his side so his body was facing Gary's.

"Well I can think of something." The researcher replied with a suggestive smile making Ash scoff and lightly hit his legs.

"You wish."

"Yes I do."

"Har, har" Ash responded sarcastically before sitting back up and swinging his legs round so he could stand up off the bed. He stretched before walking over to the window and frowning at the gloomy weather that was hell-bent on not letting him train. His frown turned into a reluctant smile when his boyfriend came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, softly kissing his neck as he did. Ash laid his arms on top of Gary's for a second before he pulled away and went back over to his bed and put on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Gary asked, confused at the trainer's actions.

"Anywhere. I just can't be stuck in here for the rest of the evening." Gary was forming a complaint to Ash's ridiculous reaction when a bang from outside drew his attention. He was just about to move closer to the window to investigate when a rock came flying through the glass.

The rock flew all the way to the other side of the room and barely missed Gary who was still standing in front of the now broken window. Fortunately, since the rock was quite small, the glass didn't fly far so Gary was unharmed. Ash was frozen with shock until he was jarred into action when Delila came barging into the room, closely followed by Mr Mime and Pikachu. Pikachu jumped straight on Ash's shoulder as the trainer moved quickly towards the window to make sure Gary was alright.

"Is everyone okay?" Delila asked hastily, moving around the two boys quickly checking for any injuries.

"Yeah, we're fine." Gary replied, trying to keep the other two from crushing him as they hurried to see if he was okay. "What happened?" This question distracted Ash and Delila. Ash went to examine the rock that had came through the window while Delila looked out of what used to be the window. Gary sighed in relief before moving over to help Ash once he had begun picking up some of the smashed glass.

"I think I can see someone!" Delila suddenly yelled from where she was still looking out of the window. The two males ran over as quickly as possible and looked to where she was pointing just in time to see a dark figure turn a corner and catch a glimpse of a blue cloak.

"It's one of those two still left in that group!" Ash yelled, barely getting it out before he sprinted from the room with Pikachu right behind him. Gary and Delila didn't know what to do at first before they quickly followed Ash, leaving Mr. Mime behind in the room, where he had begun to clean up the glass already.

Ash ran out of the house, through the front garden and down the street after the dark figure he could now see in the distance. He chased the figure all the way through Pallet Town and into Veridian Forest, stopping only when the figure stopped. He quickly checked behind him and noticed that Gary and his mum had lost him. He could see the figure clearly and he knew exactly which one it was. The figure was quite tall, around Brock's height, and through the dark Ash could tell her cloak was blue.

Bianca pulled her cloak off and threw it to the ground, sick of how constricting it is. She was a very free spirit and found most clothes and social expectations to restricting. This was shown clearly through her choice of clothing, a plain white tank top, simple black shorts and loose sandals on her feet. She smirked when Ash made to grab his Poke balls, thinking she could win any battle.

"I don't understand how you battle yet but I'll show you why all my faith is in my water Pokemon!" Bianca yelled at the black haired trainer before she too grabbed her Pokeballs and released all six Pokemon at once. Each Pokeball opened to reveal a different water Pokemon.

The first was a tough, mean looking Poliwrath that flexed it's muscles, trying to intimidate it's foe. Next was a Dewgong, the purest white Ash had ever seen, that swished his tale dangerously, showing it's power. Then came a shining Vaporeon that landed gracefully yet chilled Ash to the bone with it's piercing stare. Next a Prinplup was released that didn't move at all, creating a terrifying atmosphere just by being there. The next ball opened to release the most elegant and most beautiful Milotic Ash had ever seen yet even this Pokemon created some terror as Ash new how powerful it would be. Finally, a Gastrodon was also released, clearly an East Sea Gastrodon due to it's green skin instead of pink. This was the only Pokemon that didn't scare Ash on any level yet commanded an air of authority by the way the other Pokemon related to it.

"I'm done playing!" Ash yelled back. "I've had it with your group. Pikachu, let's show them how strong we are!" With that, Pikachu leapt forward, ready to help Ash and prove how Strong it could be. "Don't bother messing around, just thunderbolt them with all you've got!"

Pikachu responded to the command instantly and, after a few moments of charging up, it unleashed the most powerful thunderbolt it could. The electricity blasted from the little mouse Pokemon and created a barrier between the two trainers that neither could see through. The electricity just missed Bianca but blasted high above the tress, surely been seen by people miles away. When the attack finally died down Pikachu was left out of breathe and nearly falling over, having given all it's energy to the thunderbolt. Bianca's six Pokemon had all fainted from the powerful electricity attack and lay where they fell in front of their trainer.

In the next few moments Bianca went through many different emotions. Devastation, sadness, anger, relief and guilt before finally settling on indifference. She recalled her Pokemon with out a word and stood still, simply staring at Ash.

"I beat you!" The black haired trainer yelled at her once Pikachu had returned to his side. "Now leave. And don't come back"

"I don't have to do what you say!" She yelled back, her indifference slipping to fury. "I will leave but I will be back. I'll come back and I'll be stronger, stronger then you, stronger then Annie, just you wait." She then turned on her heel and ran into the trees, disappearing into the darkness, leaving her cloak hanging on a tree branch beside where she was stood before.

* * *

Oh my god, this chapter took me forever. I've completely lost this story and I don't know how. It's just gone. I'm attempting to pull it back though, so bear with me and hopefully I'll find it again! ^_^


End file.
